


Imaginary Friends

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Sinister [2]
Category: Sinister - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Imaginary Friends

Liam’s small hand moved down the railing to the stairs as his barefeet took him silently down the stairs. There was the tiniest chill from the wooden stairs, but the five year old was unaffected. His hazel eyes looked around as he moved from the bottom step to the foyer. The shadows seemed so much darker from the light that came in from the windows. “Are you sure I won’t get in trouble?” He asked nervously, his eyes going to his new best friends.

“I promise.” The slightly older boy smirked over his shoulder at Liam as they moved down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Okay…” He nodded, believing him.

Reaching the basement door, the boy stopped and grinned at the younger boy. “Here we are.” He motioned.

After a split second thought, Liam gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. As it creaked open, he was hyper aware of all the sounds in the farmhouse. Once it was open enough for his slim frame, he paused and glanced back around the corner, towards the stairs. Satisfied that he wasn’t about to get busted, he slipped into the basement.

Liam paused at the bottom and reached up to pull the chain for the light. His fingertips barely brushed it, earning an annoyed groan from him. “I hate being short.” He muttered, hopping up enough to pull the chain.

Looking over into the basement, the light was just bright enough to show 6 kids just older than him. They were sitting in a semi-circle, all facing a white sheet that had been hung on the wall. The old camera was set up, ready to play the first homemade film.

“We gonna watch a movie?” Liam asked, looking to his left where his best friend stood.

He smirked back. “Something like that.” He nodded.

One of the boys stood up. “Mine first.” He declared.

Moving forward, Liam sat between two kids closest to the camera. “I’m next.” Said the girl to his side who was dressed for winter.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Liam let out a big yawn. Dean turned just at that moment, moving to sit at the table with his small son. “Tired, kid?” He asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Yeah.” He told him, taking a bite of his cereal.

Jesse came in and shot Liam a look. “He was talking to himself last night.” He told Dean, annoyed. “He’s lucky I didn’t tell him to shut up.” Pouring a glass of milk, he shook his head.

“I was not!” Liam defended himself.

“Then, who were you talking to?” Jesse asked, sitting down with a cereal bar and his glass of milk. “It wasn’t Gabby or Letty. Mom and Dad would have heard them!”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his son. “So, Liam, who were you talking to?”

Liam shrugged innocently. “My best friend!” He explained, taking the last bite of his breakfast.

“Oh, your best friend? What’s their name?” Dean played along, knowing he was at the imaginary friend stage.

“You have an imaginary friend?” Jesse asked with a scoff. “Lame.”

Charlie walked in seconds before and stopped, giving him a look. “You had three.” She told him. “Keep making fun of him, and I’ll keep talking.” She pointed out, making Dean smirk behind his mug of coffee.

“Morning, Daddy!” Letty came running in, Gabby on her heels.

Pouring herself a mug of coffee, Charlie smiled over as both little girls gave Dean a hug. “So, which of us is bringing the boys to school today?” She asked as she sat down across from Dean. “And which of us is staying with the girls?”

“Tea party, Daddy?” Letty asked, a hopeful look on her face. “PLEASE?” She batted her eyelashes.

He chuckled and nodded, looking over to Charlie. “Looks like I’m on Princess duty today.” Dean raised his mug before sipping his coffee.

“Can we watch Fozen?” Gabby asked, climbing up into the chair next to Dean. “I let you wear my cwown!”

“Which one is that?” He asked Charlie. There were too many princesses that the girls loved to remember which was which.

“Elsa and Anna.” Jesse muttered between bites, making both adults look over at him. “What? It’s all she would watch for the week after you bought the DVD. I know far too much about that stupid movie.”

Gabby gasped. “Is not stupid!” She said as if he’d truly offended her.

“Ice queen.” Charlie told him, watching the realization wash over his features.

“Ooooooh. The one with the snowman. Sure. We can watch that.” He agreed.

Jesse got up, downing the last of his milk. “Just tell Liam over there his ‘friends’ can’t come with us. I don’t want to listen to him talk to himself all the way to school.” He noted, rinsing his glass out.

Charlie looked to Liam. “Sorry, kid. I don’t have enough room for more than you and your brother this morning. I have some empty boxes in the car I need to drop off at your Uncle Sammy’s.” She told him. “He wants to donate some stuff to the local church, so I told him I had some boxes he could have. I finally finished all the unpacking.”

“Hey, why don’t you ask Sammy and the family to come over Sunday? We’ll have a cookout.” Dean suggested. “Get some games for the kids to play out back. You and Jess can relax for a bit, and Sammy and I will do the grilling.” He hadn’t seen his younger brother since the funerals of the wives, and he wanted to start off on a good foot.

“Yay! Uncle Sammy!” Liam cheered before hopping down off his chair. “I’m done…” He looked at Dean, silently asking to be excused.

Dean chuckled. “Go on, you have a few minutes to play.”

* * *

Charlie stood in the foyer, keys in hand. “Come on, boys!” She called out, seeing Jesse coming down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you outside.” She told him.

“Liam’s playing with his ‘friends’.” He rolled his eyes.

Sighing, she nodded, deciding to give him a minute. Opening her mouth, she chuckled as Liam came tearing out of the living room, his bag in hand. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” He called out.

“Alright, let’s get you two to school.” She followed him out the front door, into the fresh air.


End file.
